Love is war
by MinuteAfterMidnight
Summary: Tia Shizune is a girl who no longer believes in love, but when Mikuo and his twin Miku arrive at her school, will he be able to break through and find the real her before she drowns in darkness? Mikuo Hatsune x OC! I dont own vocaloid! Rated T for Tia..


Chapter 1: Road of burning hate

Road of burning hate

I sighed as I stared out the window in class, not even bothering to pay attention. The way the dark sky rolled by, mocking me, flying oh so carelessly and freely. The few tear's from it that fell and made contact with the ground told sad stories, similar to mine. These thoughts made my heart ache. The dark feeling's came back and long lost words whispered back to me slowly. I still cant find what keep's me here, breathing on this earth. After all this time, after all this pain..? Just what am I waiting for?

I continued staring out the window, as if it could wash away the sadness in me. I cant hide the emptiness though, and so I let it show. My weakness wide open for the enemy. Too swallowed up in my tear's, how could I not notice I was going under? How could I not notice I was being played with, used as a toy? It all hit me a bit too hard, and it really hurt. Should I forgive him? Anything is better than to be alone. No, I cant. I just cant. This cant happen again and it wont. This is what I get for loving. For trying this new feeling out. In the end I guess I had to fall.

It really, really hurt. My story: I was cheated on by the first boy I actually loved. Len Kagamine. He played me, and I was too happy it was all just oblivious to me. Now here I am, going under and drowning in dread. Trapped in my sorrow, my heart locked up by heavy chains of hate. I wont love again, and I cant either. It just hurt's too much. I looked around the room, and there she was. There they where. There he was. Staring at me, smirking. They won, I lost. I gave all my love away. But I wont love again.

The pain is just too real, and I don't know how much longer I'll last. I believed in everything and it only came back and slapped me right in the face. My thoughts where interrupted by the sound of the bell. I quickly gathered my things and headed out into the rain, to my house. I dint turn back, but I could feel them staring. My tears mixed with the rain and both fell to the ground. My heart held silent pain, the pain that fed the hate in me. The hate that was taking over love. I walked and walked, my books held close to my chest, which was having trouble breathing.

Once I got home, I threw my bags on my couch and headed to my room. Once I changed into something warm, I heard my phone ring. Running to it, I dint notice how it started raining more and more. "Hello?" I said. "Hey Tia where are you? You just ran out on us!" My friend Nattie said. I sighed and ran a finger through my damp hair. "Yeah, yeah I know I'm sorry something just came up." I said in a tired voice. "Listen Tia, I know you're lying. Girl, were all here for you! No need to feel this pain, we'll teach that womanizer a lesson!" She said in a voice that was supposed to cheer me up.

I chuckled slightly. "All right, all right. Well I have to go now I'm a bit hungry." I said. I heard her 'hmm' then hung up. Walking into the kitchen I finally noticed the dark sky. I sighed and headed for my stash of ramen. Oh sweet Jesus Christ I love ramen. Smiling, I took out a pack and shoved it in the microwave. Once it was done, I headed for the living room to watch a bit of T.V. I smiled as my favorite show came on. 'Good, this is just what I need!' I though, smiling even more. Bleh, my smile was turned into a sour frown when I burned my self. I hissed then waited for it to be ok to eat again.

Once I finished I stared out the window, as tears still fell from the sky. I smiled at the wonderful rain, its melody could be so soothing yet so dangerous. Just like love. I growled at my thoughts and shook my head. 'No Tia! You'll never get over him if you keep this up!' I mentally scolded myself. Oh how I long for it still! I sighed and headed to my room then fell into a blissful sleep.

+: 7:00 A.M (NEXT DAY) :+

I yawned, waking up. "Jesus Christ, what a head ache." I mumbled as I slowly crept out of bed. All it took me to run into the shower was one look at my alarm clock. "7:00! Sweet Jesus Christ! I cant believe it I'm going to be late!" I yelled as I finished showering and quickly put my uniform on. My uniform consisted of a black thigh high skirt with a black blazer, a white shirt and a black tie under with a white stripe. After I checked myself in the mirror I ran to school. Once I got there, I walked to the classroom trying to ignore the glances and smirks sent my way.

I sat down in my chair, far away from everyone. Staring out the window I could hear Len laugh and his girlfriend giggle. I almost broke my pencil at this, but I decided to calm down. I couldn't have a meltdown because, I guess I really did have to fall in the end. But I can still rise. Higher that the others, than anyone. Yes, I know I can and I will, I wont let them laugh. I stared up at the same dark clouds and the suns dull ray's which shone upon me, whispering soothing words into my body.

By the time the bell rang and the teacher walked in, everyone was in their seats. I still dint bother to pay attention. That was until certain words caught my ear. "Hello class, today we have two new students. Please welcome Miku and Mikuo Hatsune." Daitouji-sensei said. I turned and by accident my eye's locked with beautiful blue ones. I stared and stared. I could practically feel myself melting. Those eye's where beautiful, so magical and enchanting. No! snap out of your thoughts Tia! I scolded myself again.

I quickly jerked my head away and returned my focus to the dark clouds outside. 'I cant let myself be broken once again. I just cant. But the temptation, those lovely eyes. I have to stay strong!' I mentally battled with myself.

+: Mikuo's P.O.V :+

I stared at her as she jerked her head away, her pretty honey brown eye's leaving my blue ones. For some un explained reason, I felt sad. Like I wanted their attention back on me. I nodded as Daitouji-sensei showed me and Miku to our seats. I stared in surprise at who was sitting in front of me. It was her, but why did she look so lonely, so disappointed? So broken and un-real. Maybe I'll get to meet her late on. I watched Daitouji- sensei explain something about adaptations. Finally the bell rang, and everyone left the class as quick as they could. Everyone except her. She just sat there, then slowly gathered her things. 'Come on Mikuo! This is your chance, talk to her' I yelled at myself. I don't want a relationship with her right now, I just want to be friends with her.

I wouldn't want another relationship after what happened with my ex Amy. No, I was torn apart, I'm definitely not ready. I helped Miku with her stuff and caught up with the girl. "Hey, do you know where science class H34 is? Were new and we don't know our way around." I said sheepishly. She turned and stared at me, her eyes where dull and lifeless, shoving away any emotion. She gave me a small smile and nodded. "Yeah, I'm heading there right now if you want to tag along." She said then turned.

What was wrong with her? Why is she so lifeless? I turned to Miku who looked like she was wondering the same thing. She gave me a worried look then we continued following her.

+: Tia's P.O.V :+

My heart fluttered and I growled mentally at these emotions that where supposed to be hiding in the shadows. Then again, they've been popping out a lot today. Ever since he came, its like he's breaking through me emotionless wall. My thoughts worried me. I cant fall into the dark again! No, God, what is he doing to me! I don't even know him and yet all this.. But his looks, his amazing blue hair with it's matching eye's and his enchanting voice… The temptation.. It beckons me, shall I give in?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lol there's the first chapter of Love Is war. First of all, I don't own vocaloid so get this straight because I wont be writing it again! Second, I don't own Evanescence and if you're smart, you'll see why. Please R&R!


End file.
